


Shadows, Feral Cats and the Entrance Exam

by cheshireArtist



Series: Rebirth and Broken Timeloops [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Like I'm warning you, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Shouta is a feral little gremlin, Six and the Lady are the same person, Six is reborn as Shouta Aizawa, Six typical cannibalism, Six's Hunger, Stupid entrance exam is stupid, This kid is so feral he's practically a cryptid, Trans Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, not detailed though, the consumption of raw meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArtist/pseuds/cheshireArtist
Summary: Shouta's conviction to become a hero runs deep now.He's bound and determined to become a hero his only friend could be proud of.Just...how does he get there is the question.Not only that, but Shouta once again finds himself face to face with a certain shadow.It's about time they talked.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Shadow Shouta, Aizawa Shouta & Shadow Six, Six & Shadow Six
Series: Rebirth and Broken Timeloops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Shadows, Feral Cats and the Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Don't worry, Mono's part is coming up soon, but I wanted to hash this one out real quick. 
> 
> Content Warning: Shouta eats raw meat but at least it's not people.

With his decisions to become a hero Shouta had a lot of work ahead of him. He often tried to avoid using his quirk since it only really ever got him in trouble; whether it be from the kids around him, the teachers or his father. That being said he was extremely out of practice compared to the other kids his age. To be a hero, though, Shouta had to use every tool at his disposal and that included his quirk. 

The first time he actually activated his quirk again after his father's... passing, Shouta was shocked by the new sensations that came with it. Before there was just a slight tingling at his scalp and a straining on his slightly glowing eyes, but now the tingling was a full on buzz as his hair stood on end and his eyes blazed bright red. His hands also tingled slightly with the same buzzing at his scalp. In a matter of seconds, though, he had to blink. His eyes watered and got painfully gritty in a matter of seconds. He sat there for a long moment, the heels of his hands pressed onto closed eyes as he took deep breaths. 

That was weird. 

Then he heard a buzzing noise next to him and jolted, looking up with wide eyes. His eyes were met with a pair of glowing red ones on a glitching, shadowy copy of himself. It was him now...it was no longer Six like it was when he attacked his father.

"Who are you?" Where the first words that slipped from his lips as he stared the shadow down and it stared at him right back. 

It just smiled slightly and pointed back at Shouta. 

"Me?" Shouta asked back, pointing at himself. 

It giggled soundlessly and nodded, grin getting a little more toothy. It looked at him as if to say, " _ Who else would I be, idiot? _ "

Shouta slowly sat down on the floor of the bathroom, thankful that both the door was closed and his mom was at work. The shadow mimicked him and sat on the floor, though when it sat down it sat cross legged across while Shouta himself had his knees pulled to his chest. 

“Why are you here...I’m not hungry...you usually only show up when I’m hungry...or at least when Six was hungry,” Shouta muttered, tilting his head slightly. It tilted it’s head in turn and pointed at it’s softly glowing eyes. 

“My eyes? Oh...my quirk?” Shouta asked, eyebrows knitting together. 

The shadow nodded eagerly, grinning a bit more broadly, showing off teeth even sharper than Shouta’s own. 

“Do you know why Erasure’s so much... _ more _ than it used to be?” Shouta asked after a few seconds of silence. 

Again the shadow nodded and made a gnashing motion with its teeth and held up it’s wispy hands as if it was holding something. 

It took a few for it to click for him and when it did Shouta’s eyes widened slightly and he let his knees drop a little, a soft, “Oh…” leaving his lips. 

“I...I absorbed father’s Erasure and added that power to my own...like with the Lady,” Shouta said slowly, looking into glowing red eyes. It giggled again, nodding rapidly and clapping its hands excitedly. 

Shouta frowned and looked down at his hands. He didn’t regret what he did, yes...but this power...it wasn’t a quirk. How would he explain it? He could explain his current predicament with Erasure, sure, since his father was where he got the quirk from he could explain it easily as a sudden mutation that came with age. What if he gained something else? What if he, sometime down the road, had to feed on someone again? It would reveal the fact that Shouta just didn’t erase quirks...no...he could absorb them it seemed, though the flesh of a victim. How long would they last? Would he have this power level forever now or would using it wear it out? So many questions appeared in his mind, one after another. 

Most of all, though...how would people see him if they knew? It’s one thing to temporarily erase a quirk but it was another to just steal one all together and especially via Shouta’s... _ method _ .

“ **_...Thinking...loud…,_ ** ” The Shadow croaked, it’s voice a grating layering of his own voice, Six’s and the Lady’s, “ **_Add...power...simple. No...use other quirks if...eat...just power._ ** ” 

Shouta jolted a bit at that, not expecting it to speak, honestly. 

“So...it’ll just add to what I already have,” Shotua asked slowly and the shadow nodded, rolling its eyes slightly. 

“Will I need to feed now that...that you’re awake, I guess?” Shouta asked, voice soft and somewhat conflicted sounding. What kind of hero would he be if he had to eat people? That would be more of a villain thing, wouldn’t it? 

The shadow nodded and croaked out one word, “ **_Mm...Meat._ ** ” 

“I...I can’t eat humans...I-” 

It held up it’s hand to stop him from finishing and pointed to a toy mouse on the floor of the bathroom and made a gesture as if it was scooping it up and putting it in its mouth. It gnashed its teeth again for emphasis. 

“Oh...animals...that’ll work, I guess,” Shouta mumbled, blushing slightly in embarrassment. The shadow giggled silently again, grinning broadly at him, sharp, white teeth glittering in the fluorescent light of the bathroom.

With that the shadow disappeared again as suddenly as it came. Shouta took a deep breath and stood back up. Things just keep getting weirder, huh? 

* * *

Once again Shouta’s friendship with the local stray cat population came in handy. They were wonderful teachers. Once they noticed what they saw as this clumsy and oversized kitten crouch and crawl after them and try and fail to grab at the rats scurrying around the alleyways they quickly took to showing him how it worked. Shouta learned how to roll his feet just right that he hardly made a sound. He learned how to stalk and track down his prey. Most of all, Shouta learned timing. He learned when and how to strike. How to snap a rat’s neck all so cleanly between his teeth or in his hands. 

Shouta didn’t need to eat them all that often unless he had just been practicing with his quirk, so he usually left most of his kills to the cats who taught him, or even snuck some home to give Mono (the cat). He swore that the cat looked as proud as could be when Shouta once deposited a pigeon in front of him, face still smeared with blood and feathers. It was a harder kill since it was a bird as opposed to a land bound rat. 

That wasn’t the only thing Shouta’s been learning, though. His mom couldn't afford to send him to a dojo and it would be illogical to try and get into any hero school with absolutely zero combat training. Plus, well...it would be nice to learn how to defend himself more effectively. He didn’t want to relive the helplessness he felt most of the time as Six and all of the time as Shiori. He also didn’t want to rely on his Erasure like the Lady relied on magic. The internet was a wonderful thing and Shouta found a nice abandoned building to train in. He found some old mats in a dumpster to cushion the floor and managed to rig a burlap bag he stuffed with rags and old clothes to hang from the rafters to act as some sort of punching bag. 

He would mimic the moves from videos he looked up the best he could. He would fumble and fall and he’d come home with bruises, scrapes and sore knuckles, but he could feel the progress he was making. His muscles were lean but  _ they were there _ under his slowly waning baby fat. His mom worried as she alway did, but he assured her that he was just training. He wanted to get into UA, he told her. He was going to be a hero and protect people. 

His mom was honestly shocked by his earnest conviction on this goal, since Shouta’s always been a child who lacked motivation for just about anything. She supported him whole heartily and that warmed Shouta in a certain way he couldn’t describe. He couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of that night. 

* * *

Soon Shouta found himself a fourteen year old and standing in front of the gates to UA, heart thudding in his chest. Today was the entrance exam. He wasn’t too worried about the written portion. He studied pretty hard for it. Harder than he studied for anything honestly. It was the practical part of the exam he was worried about. Erasure wasn’t flashy, not by a long shot. From what he heard the Heroes Course practical exam was heavily skewed towards the flashy. It was part of the reason he was taking the written exam for the Gen Ed course too. At the very least Shouta could get his foot in the door of UA that way. 

Hours later Shouta would find out just how skewed it was. 

Robots. Giant robots. Who's idea was that? How was that supposed to prove anything besides for who could wreck house the best? Shouta was breathing heavily, a pipe gripped tightly in his fingers. He managed to get a few of the smaller robots down. He tripped them up and bashed open the control panel on the back as hard as possible. He would throw off the metal cover and rip at the wires frantically before jumping off and moving to the next. His legs shook and his lungs hurt and he didn’t get a moment to use his quirk at all. It was fine by him, since hopefully this proved how resourceful he was to the proctor, but still...it peeved him off a little. Time was running out and he was sure he was amongst the bottom of the bracket. 

Suddenly the floor shook and Shouta could only stare for a moment in shock as what the proctors called the “Zero Pointer” entered the scene...and Shouta was right in its path. He bolted as the ground shook again, darting about, herding other shocked students away from falling debrises because not one else was going to at this point. Being a hero was about saving people too, not just fighting the villains. 

Then Shouta tripped, letting out a wheeze of pain as a chunk of a nearby building landed on his left leg. He heard the bone snap and choked out a cry of pain. Most of the other kids rushed past him and a bitter feeling bloomed in his gut when suddenly two boys noticed him. One was really tall with tanned skin, cloudy white hair and bright baby blue eyes, pupils currently blown wide by adrenaline that was surely coursing through his system. The other boy was lanky and though he wasn’t as tall as the first boy he was still taller than Shotua. He was blond too. A bright yellow beacon honestly and he wore a pair of orange tinted sunglasses that made it impossible to actually see his eyes.

The cloud boy gripped the pipe that slipped from Shouta’s grip and shoved it under the debris He grunted, pushing down, the chunk of cement shifting slightly. The blond rounded to Shouta’s front and reached to grab Shouta’s hands to pull him out when the ground shook again.

Logically they should leave Shouta. Surely the UA staff wouldn’t allow the Zero Pointer to actually kill him...but these two boys didn’t seem to think that in the heat of the moment. 

“Yo, you two both cover your ears, yeah,” The blond said suddenly, standing up straight now. The cloud boy quickly covered his ears without question so Shouta naturally followed suit. 

The blond took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air before letting it out in an ear splitting scream. Shouta whined and shoved his face into the dirt, pressing his hands to his ears harder. The shockwaves hit the Zero Pointer dead on as it lifted a foot to take another step and the ground absolutely shook as it landed flat on its back.

The blond was left panting, sunglasses slightly askew, arms falling lip at his side for a moment as he caught his breath. Shouta found himself staring up at him in a silent amount of awe. The blond turned his head back to Shouta and he could hear the cloud boy grunting again and felt the debris shift off his leg. The blond knelt down in front of him and offered a hand. Shouta reached out shakily, hand hovering for a moment before he fought against his natural urges and gripped the other boy’s hand tightly. The blond gripped back and then his other hand grabbed at Shouta’s other hand. He was pulled fully out and the white haired boy let the rock drop, panting loudly. 

“ _Hey_ ,” The blond said in a soft tone that made something in Shouta’s chest tighten. He shifted Shouta’s arm to go around his neck as he stood to his feet, bringing Shouta with him. 

“ _Hi…_ ,” Shouta mumbled back as the cloud boy hurried to Shouta’s other side to put his other arm around his neck too, “Thanks…” 

“No problem,” The blond said, a wide grin pulling at his lips as the three of them began walking, Shouta trying his best to keep any weight off his busted leg, “We should probably getcha to Recovery Girl, yeah?” 

“Y...yeah,” Shouta mumbled back softly, shifting his gaze back towards the ground.

* * *

A week later Shouta got his acceptance letter to UA, though it wasn’t to the Heroes Course. He didn’t have enough points in the practical to pass so they put him in Gen Ed. Still, though...it was a step closer to his main goal; maybe not as close as he wanted it to be but it was still a step forward. 

Shouta was going to UA and he couldn’t not be happy about that. 

He sort of hoped he saw the cloud boy and the blond again. Recovery Girl had ushered him off before Shouta could even ask their names. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
